Harry Potter and the selfless act that changed everything
by Praetorian2195
Summary: Harry saves Daphne Greengrass from being raped. He saves her only for Draco to stab him in his stomach. Soul Bond different ending Harry/Daphne. Animagus transformation and building an order from the ground up. Bad at summary's so pleas just read. Dont own Harry Potter J.k.R does
1. When hero's step forward

Harry Potter

Harry looked out the window of his dorm room, overlooking the black lake. The moon's rays were reflected off of the surface of the water, showering the castle in an eerie light. The stars where glistening, shining and what looked like dancing at the fact Harry James Potter was were he belonged.

Harry had just gone to the sorting feast, welcoming in his new classmates, wile giving small bits of advice to the ones that asked. The feast had gone like normal, the students being sorted into there different houses. Then they sang the Hogwarts song, they were soon after told they could go.

Harry reached into his dresser and pulled out his map to check what was going on, something he had started doing regularly after he had seen Peter Pettigrew. If it had not been for the map, Harry would have never found out about his godfather.

Harry grinned at the map, it seemed Draco and his two cronies were still out. They seemed to be coming from the library of all places. Harry gave a barking laugh; the thought of Draco Malfoy acting like Hermione was funny.

Walking a little ways in front of Malfoy and his gang was Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracy Davis. That was when the strangest thing happened, the map started to blink in a warning, then under Malfoy and his gangs name came the words (intent to Rape).

Harry looked surprised; as he noticed Draco and his crones begin to speed up. Then suddenly, Daphne seemed to jump to the side and then stop moving. Then Tracy bolted in a dead sprint, towards Dumbledore's office. That was all Harry needed as he grabbed his cloak and pulled it over his body and set off in a sprint.

Harry took shallow breaths, He had not worked out often enough. The signs of him slowing were blaringly obvious. Harry gave a curse as he tried to run faster, only to slow hoping that Draco and his gang had stayed near the same place.

Harry looked at the map again; he was only a few hundred yards away if they had stayed in the same area. Harry quickly noticed, that Draco and his group had pulled Daphne into an old abandoned classroom. Harry quickly redoubled his efforts, hoping he made it there in time.

Harry quickly rounded the last corner were the attack had happened. Harry took notice of a wand on the ground, must have been Daphne's. Harry quickly picked it up hoping to give it back. The sound of someone locking the door to his right was obvious at a shout. The only problem the "Alohomora" was not working.

Harry quickly placed his ear against the door. Harry could hear the girl cry in fright, then the sound of something ripping. Harry placed his hand to his heart; it was like his own heart was breaking at not being able to do anything.

"Pleas you don't want to do this, if you just leave I wont tell anyone" Harry heard Daphne say from the other end of the door.

"Why would I do that Greengrass, you have been denying me since first year, but now I shall claim you as mine" Came the haughty voice of one Draco Malfoy. Harry could almost see the evil smirk upon the assholes face.

Harry was not thinking strait anymore, he was angry more angry than he had ever been before in his life. Harry suddenly saw flashes of red lights around him, his arms suddenly started to sprout golden fur. His glasses suddenly feel from his face, hitting the ground and shattering.

He looked down at his hands as they suddenly started to morph into huge paws. Harry did not think, he could not think. He could not; no he would not let the girl be raped. Harry had one thing on his mind, protect Daphne Greengrass.

Then with a mighty "ROOOOAAAARRRR" Harry charged the door on all fours. It was like the door was butter; Harry smashed the oak door across to the other side of the room. The people inside quickly turned, Harry reveled in there fear. For he was one of pure heart, he was one of a legendary race.

He was a royal Lion, a race that was said, to have left earth far behind. They were creatures of pure souls, creatures that left because the hearts of men had started to turn black. One of the only races, which wished to see the humans, chose right from wrong.

Harry quickly pounced, sending Draco Malfoy hurling across the room and hitting the wall. Then in a royal fashion, turned its head and growled, at the two humans that dared touch his mate.

The two body guards quickly fled the room in fear. Harry slowly approached the young woman, who looked at him in fear and gratitude. Harry slowly approached getting low on his haunches, in what he hoped was a non threatening way and crawled over to her.

Harry noticed it had taken all of two seconds for the girl to trust him. She was quickly crying into his fiery main. Harry did not know what to do, but he knew he had to make sure she was comforted.

Harry was so happy, that he did not have time to notice Draco Malfoy had stood up. The young boy had raised his wand; out of thin air a silver dagger went wising impacting Harry's side.

Harry knew that it had pierced his stomach; there was no hope for him to live. Harry watched as Daphne had taken Harry's wand, and with two quick spells had done something to Draco.

Harry slowly allowed himself to transform back, His human form looking up at the now extremely shocked and crying Daphne. Harry finely noticed that the professors had gotten there. He grinned up at the crying woman holding him.

"I am glad you are safe" was all Harry could get out before he collapsed. He only had a seconds to think, when he felt as if his whole body was on fire.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Daphne was having a nice return to her beloved school; she had wanted to look up some last minuet things since she got back in the library. Tracy her best friend had agreed to come with her, so they had both gone.

Nothing had been wrong; entail Daphne heard the sound of someone casting a spell behind them. Without a thought, she pushed her best friend out of the way. The spells the people had cast had wrapped her in rope.

"Tracy run, get Dumbledore" was all Daphne was able to get out. Tracy looked back at the approaching figures, before bolting away letting one last look at her friend. Daphne shivered as Draco Malfoy grabbed her and with some effort dragged her into a forgotten classroom.

"Pleas you don't want to do this, if you just leave I wont tell anyone" Daphne pleaded hoping he would listen.

"Why would I do that Greengrass, you have been denying me since first year, but now I shall claim you as mine" Draco said smirking at her.

That was when she saw it; the door suddenly broke free from its hinges. To her shock a mighty Lion had entered the room, its pure white teeth showing in a snarl. Its pure golden coat and massive muscular body was a sight to see. Though that is not what shocked her the most. The Lion's main was pure white flames with purple lining, which leaked out around it like a blazing sun.

Then with a mighty roar charged Malfoy hit him across the room. The two goons holding her down quickly fled, at the sight of the massive lion. She looked at it in fear, what if turned on her.

She noticed it get on its haunches; its wine was almost soothing to her. It showed to her that it only wanted to help her. Then it all came crashing down on her, She bolted from her spot and buried her head in the lions main.

Then the Lion seemed to whine in pain. Then Daphne watched in shock, as the mighty Royal lion that had saved her, suddenly start to morph into none other than THE Harry Potter.

She quickly turned him over to see, a small dagger protruding from the side of his stomach. She winced, as the small dagger vanished in a clear sign of conjuration. She quickly turned to see Draco, his wand pointed and his eyes looking at Harry in shock.

Daphne had never felt such hate before, not for just a single person. But Draco had not only tried to rape her, but then he tried to kill her protector, her knight in shining armor. With a quick flourish of her wand, and 2 spell's later Draco's arm was separated from his body, wile being bound on the floor.

That damned boy had to come in to rescue her, to make sure she stayed pure. The only boy that she had ever, felt any feelings for. The same boy that was a beautiful animagus, a mythic Royal Lion, said to have left long ago from the corruption of the world.

She noticed him grin at her, "At least I was able to save you" the boy said to her than fainted. Harry James Potter was no doubt going to die, and there was nothing she could do.

Then it hit her, the boy was in Gryffindor, house of the Lion. "A true Gryffindor to the end" Daphne muttered caressing her saviors head. She let the tears of hate, anguish and fear travel down her face, as she watched the young man take his last breath.

She did not know when the teachers had surrounded her, or when they had gotten there. The arms of her best friend, were now firmly around her trying to comfort her. But she could do nothing, this boy had saved her and her heart belonged to this boy alone.

She slowly bent down and kissed the young man that had saved her. She felt something strange, as her magic suddenly flared around her, and Harry almost like it was combining with Harry's. Then she felt a wave of something go from herself, as she found herself filled with the only thing she could describe, love. Then in a flash she fainted, lying right on top of the man she now knew she loved.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Albus smiled to himself, as he looked at the many students, all packed inside the Great Hall. He along with the other professor's quickly slipped out of the hall, and started the walk up to his office. They always had a staff meeting, for the heads of the houses, after the sorting feast finished.

The meeting went as normal, for the first teacher meeting of the year. That was when it all went to "hell in a hand basket," as his good friend Nicolas used to say. A young Slytherin girl came running into his office, a terrified look upon her face and fresh tears leaking down her pale face.

"Professor Dumbledore pleas come quick, Daphne is about to be raped" the girl who's name was Tracy. The teachers were all standing in an instant. The few females in the group had drawn there wands, with a wave of killing intent coming off in waves, from them.

"Take us there this instant Miss Davis" Dumbledore said quickly. "ROOOAAARRR" all the teachers had stopped at the mighty roar that had many teachers scared. The quickly ran as fast as they could, following the distraught young girl, back to her friend.

Albus was the first in the door, looking at the young boy he had grown to love, lying in the arms, of a weeping Daphne. He had begun to fear the worst of Harry, when he had noticed young Draco in the corner armless; he had quickly put all the pieces together.

Harry had saved the young woman, from a fate worse than death. He was almost ready to puff his chest out with pride, at the amazing and selfless young man, lying on the ground. That was when young Tracy had decided to take Daphne into her arms, The young girl had obviously been in a massive amount of shock.

Then Dumbledore noticed something different, blood of his young charge all over the floor. That was when he noticed, Harry James Potter had just died. He had to wipe away the tears that had come to his eyes. The young boy's luck had finely run out, he had made the ultimate sacrifice for a fellow student.

The headmaster looked on in sadness, as the young Daphne suddenly bent over and kissed his young charge. BOOM it was like a tornado of fire, had suddenly come to life around the two kissing teens.

The old headmaster looked on in happiness. This type of magical phenomenon had happened one other time. The day Merlin and Morgana, soul bonded. There could only be only logical explanation, Harry James Potter and Daphne Mari Greengrass, had just soul bonded.

Chapter end

I hope you like the story. I know I am bad at grammar, so you don't have to tell me. If you liked the story pleas favorite, follow and review. Pleas PM me if you have any ideas, that could help me keep my passion for this story going.


	2. Another day in hell

Harry Potter

Harry slowly opened his eyes, almost reluctant to do so. He noticed the white ceiling of the hospital wing and groaned. This was the last place he wanted to be, on his first day back to school.

He looked to the left, to see the form of Daphne Greengrass. Harry groaned in annoyance, why did he have to get himself, into situations like this. He quickly stopped himself, from continuing that line of thought.

If he had not done what he did, he shivered not wanting to think about it. He looked back at the girl, sleeping in the bed next to him. It was strange to look at a girl, and feel an odd pull towards her.

It honestly scared him a little; he knew what this kind of pull it was. He had himself a crush, on none other than a Slytherin. A few days ago, he would have never even thought about such a thing.

He would have never given her a chance, but he had seen her in her most venerable state.

She had cried on him, using him as a way to get rid of the pain. Was this some kind of strange magical crush, Harry slapped his hands to his face in annoyance, he did not need this right now.

He shivered his inner most desirer, to be loved and to know how to love. It was something that had kept him awake in his cupboard, more than just once. To think he was looking at the girl next to him, wondering if she could even like him.

He slowly slid off of the bed. The ach in his muscles, as he stood was painful, but bearable. He slowly looked into the mirror next to the bed and stopped, in complete shock. His body looked, like he had never been to the Dursly's.

That was not the only thing that had happened. On his arm was a beautiful tattoo of a griffin, holding an olive branch in its beak and its wings outstretched. Underneath the griffin in a different language was, (Mundo corde ad finem fidelis).

Harry had been studying Latin, so it only took him a few seconds to understand what it said. (Pure of heart, faithful to the end). It seemed strange to him, he knew he preformed the Animagus transformation but into what he did not know.

At the time, the only thing he could think about, was protecting Daphne. It had never occurred to him, entail just now, how powerful his form felt to him. Like he could charge the line of Death Eaters, survive, wile killing them all.

He slowly walked up, to the side of the young woman's bed. Now that Harry got a good look at her. He could see why she was said, to be one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts. Her golden hair, only slightly curly, framed her beautiful face accenting her features perfectly.

She had beautiful white skin and was very busty, and her butt, was a legend among the boys, as it was in one word HUGE. She had been thoughts, for some of his dorm mates jerk off sessions, how he knew don't ask.

Harry looked out the window of the hospital wing. It was dark outside, and a quick check to magical clock showed it to be past midnight. He stiffened when he looked back down, to where Daphne was sleeping.

Two of the most beautiful eyes, he had ever seen, were looking up at him. Harry tried to take a step back, but Daphne's quick reflexes were to fast for him. Her hand had reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Pleas I know this is weird, but can you sleep with me. I am only having nightmares, were you don't show up. Maybe if you are next to me, my mind well since you, and I will have good dreams," came the soft yet beautiful voice of Daphne.

Harry could not find it in him to say no, not to the watery eyes of Daphne. "Ok but if Poppy finds us we are going to be in so much trouble", Harry said. He slowly took his spot and let the girl snuggle up to him, as he placed his arm around her.

"Don't worry; I will take responsibly, if Madam Pomfrey finds us", Daphne said. She slowly curled up next to him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Harry looked at her in shock for a second.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked still slightly in shock.

"It is the least I can do, for my soul mate," Daphne said then let herself drift off to sleep.

Harry being a normal 15 year old boy he was, did the only thing that made since at the time. He fainted.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" came the roar that sent Harry flying, out of the bed,he had been occupying. He looked around the Hospital Wing for the shout, and came upon the sight of the dungeon mistress, Poppy Pomfrey.

"Pleas don't kill me, its not what it looks like, I swear!" Harry pleaded getting on his hands and knees. He knew it was a little over dramatic, but dramatic situations, called for dramatic thinking.

"Pleas don't be mad at him Madam Pomfrey, I asked him to sleep with me," Came the voice of Daphne as she slowly stood.

"Why would you do such a silly thing, especially in my Hospital?" Pomfrey asked looking at the girl. The girl had the decency to blush realizing what Pomfrey must have thought.

"We did not have sex, I could not sleep, because I would have a nightmare and I asked Harry to sleep with me, hoping I could at least get a small amount of sleep," Daphne said after taking a huge breath.

"Well if there was no unbecoming behavior, then I guess it was all right," Pomfrey said showing a rare bit of sympathy. Harry grinned from the side, as Daphne gave him a thumbs up.

"Ah good to see you awake Harry, Daphne if you could both follow me, we have much to discuss," came the aged voice of Dumbledore. Daphne and Harry slowly walked to the headmaster; they feared they would be in trouble, as he led them to his office.

Harry and Daphne slowly entered the Headmaster's office, as they took the seats in front of the Headmaster's desk. The man just looked between the two of them for a second, before smiling with that damn twinkle in his eyes. "Would either of you care, for a lemon drop" Dumbledore asked smiling.

Chapter

Thank you for waiting. Again i am not to great at grammar, i know i sucks but i am trying to get better. NO FLAMES, helpful advice on things i should try and fix. Thanks you all that posted i have never gathered that many good reviews so thanks. i am creating a poll, to decided if i should save Sirius or not i am torn, so i want you all to decided. I am also looking for good names, for Harry to create his own order if any of you have any good ideas POST. Things like the (order of light) but better than that LOL.


End file.
